


[podfic] Open Doors

by reena_jenkins



Series: taboos are for people who follow the rules [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “You okay with this?” Han might have been asking him, or Leia. Probably both.Leia looked between them, a little smile tugging at one corner of her mouth. “I’m willing to share.”“Luke?”There was probably some common sense argument to be made against sleeping with both of them--but hell, he’d been blowing past the common sense arguments against sleeping with Leia for months now. He slowly nodded. “Y--” he cleared his throat. “Yeah.”
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Series: taboos are for people who follow the rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Open Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268995) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PWP, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Double Penetration, Dirty Talk, First Time, Voyeurism

 **Length:** 00:21:16  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(sw\)%20_Open%20Doors_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0517.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
